Verlangen nach Liebe
by Blackball
Summary: Kleine Songfic *g*


**Verlangen nach Liebe**

Vier Wochen ist es nun her, seit mich dieser Kuss in deinen Bann gezogen hat. Als deine weichen, warmen Lippen meine in Besitz genommen haben. Seitdem habe ich dich kaum noch gesehen. Ich habe das Gefühl du gehst mir aus dem weg. Dabei verstehe ich nicht warum. Du wolltest es doch auch, ich habe dich doch zu nichts gezwungen. Du hast Liebevoll in diesem Moment deine Arme um mich geschlossen und mich ganz eng an dich gedrückt.

_Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, denken  
kann nichts mehr essen  
Warum hast du kein bock auf mich?  
Soll ich mich verpissen?_

Verdammt Masa ich verstehe dich nicht. Wie oft habe ich nach dem es passiert war deine nähe gesucht. Doch du hattest immer wieder den Clan die Geschäfte als Ausrede. Ich weiß, dass es eine Ausrede war, denn ich habe dich gesehen, und du hast nicht gearbeitet. Du saßt in einer kleinen Kneipe, zusammen mit Kyosuke und ihr saht beide nicht aus als ob ihr Arbeiten würdet.

Warum lügst du mich an? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Aber ich traue mich auch nicht dich zu einer Antwort zu zwingen. Denn was nutzt mir eine erzwungene Antwort, dann wäre ich doch nicht weiter als ich es jetzt bin!!!

_Bin ich dir zu hässlich, zu dumm?  
Ich verändere mich für dich  
mach mich besser als ich bin denn ich brauch dich  
ich mach mich kaputt,  
denn ich will dir gefallen wann  
wirst du das endlich schnallen,  
ich will dich nicht nur knallen_

Du scheinst gar nicht zu merken, wie sehr ich deine Antwort suche. Ich verhalte mich dir gegenüber anders, ich bedränge dich nicht wie sonst. Aber das scheint dir nur recht zu sein. Ich weiß ich habe mein Leben bisher zu locker geführt, gehst du mir deswegen aus dem Weg? Aber du bist nicht wie die anderen die ich kennen gelernt habe, denn dich liebe ich.

Ich werde all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen und dich doch fragen, denn ansonsten quäle ich mich, denke zu viel ohne eine Lösung zu finden. Auch wenn ich Angst habe, Angst vor deiner Antwort. Ich werde mit dir reden. JETZT!

_Doch dir ist alles egal, denn  
ich glaub du bist blind  
oder was ist der Grund das wir noch nicht zusammen sind  
bitte guck mich an,  
bitte enttäusch mich nicht  
du weißt doch ganz genau ich will nur dich_

Ich stehe vor dir und du siehst mich nach langer Zeit an. Mein Herz klopft wie wild. Warum schaust du mich nur so an, mit einem Blick als sei ich dir egal. Als du mich geküsst hast schien ich dir nicht egal zu sein. Sag doch bitte was... hilf mir ein wenig, sieh mich nicht so kühl an, ich habe dir doch nichts getan.

Nach einem für mich schier langen Moment öffnest du den Mund. Doch genau diese Worte wollte ich nicht hören. Ich wollte nicht das hören was ich immer höre, ich will das hören was du fühlst. Doch du schickst mich wieder mit den Worten, du müsstest Arbeiten, aus deinem Büro.

_Ich will  
das du mich liebst und dass du mir dein Leben gibst ,  
ob du willst oder nicht ich will nur dich  
Ich will  
das du mich liebst und dass du mir alles gibst  
ob du willst oder nicht ich will nur dich_

Und wieder sitze ich auf meinem Bett, lasse meinen Gedanken freien lauf. Gedanken die sich nur um dich drehen Masa, alleine um dich. Ich ertrage das einfach nicht. Warum kannst du mir nicht sagen, dass du mich liebst. Habe ich was falsch gemacht. Oder war der Kuss für dich nur Spaß? War ich nur gerade gut greifbar für dich? Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich denken soll.

Wieder überkommen mich die Gedanken die Erinnerungen an diesen Kuss. Der Kuss welcher mein Leben total verändert hat. Noch nie wurde mein Körper von einem so angenehmen Schauer durchzogen. Ein Schauer welcher mir klar machte, dass meine früheren Schwärmereien dir gegenüber, ernster sind.

_Egal, du bist meine Welt und das wird immer schlimmer  
meine Gedanken kreisen sich, für immer, nur um dich  
lass alles stehen und liegen und nimm mich_

Ich höre wie du dein Büro verlässt. Schnell stehe ich auf, gehe an meinen Schreibtisch und schreibe auf einen Zettel, dass es mir wichtig ist mit dir zu reden, und du dir bitte Zeit nehmen sollst. Leise damit mich keiner hört gehe ich in dein Büro und lege den Zettel auf deinen Schreibtisch. Schnell verschwinde ich wieder in mein Zimmer und warte, warte darauf dass du zu mir kommst.

Ich Ahne wie du mich ansehen wirst. Du wirst wieder diesen gleichgültigen Blick aufsetzten und mir klar machen wollen das du eigentlich keine Zeit hast. Du wirst mich nervös machen und ich kann wieder nicht sagen was ich will und dich schon gar nicht fragen wie du wirklich denkst.

Draußen wird es schon dunkel, du verlässt dein Büro nun schon zum dritten Mal nachdem ich diesen Brief auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Zum dritten mal warte und hoffe ich darauf das du in mein Zimmer kommst. Doch du tust es nicht. Du verlässt die Prunkvolle Residenz meines Vaters und fährst nach Hause. Ich stehe am Fenster und sehe dir hinterher. So egal bin ich dir also.

_Ich will das du mich liebst und dass du mir dein Leben gibst,  
ob du willst oder nicht ich, will nur dich  
Ich will das du mich liebst und dass du mir alles gibst  
ob du willst oder nicht, ich will nur dich_

Wieder eine Nacht voller Grauen. Eine Nacht wo ich nur an dich denken kann. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich bin verzweifelt, aber noch habe ich keinen Grund aufzugeben.

Aufgeben werde ich erst wenn du mir sagst das du mich hasst, das du mich nicht liebst, das ich dir egal bin. Erst wenn ich diese Worte höre, dann verschwinde ich, und lasse dich in Ruhe.

_Mir reicht´s, ich halt es nicht mehr aus, kein bock auf bla bla  
ich mach mich noch zum Affen, kein bock  
mehr auf Gelaber  
ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll um dich zu besitzen  
dich jeden tag aufs neue  
mit Gift zu bespritzen_

Der Neue Tag bricht an. Und auch wieder ein klein wenig Hoffnung erwärmt mein Herz. An Schlaf war wieder nicht zu denken. Ich stehe auf, gehe duschen um nicht zu schlimm auszusehen.

Ich warte vor deinem Büro auf dich. Nur einen kurzen Moment später sehe ich dich von weitem den Flur entlanggehen. Du hast mich gesehen und blickst gleich zu Boden. Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen und weggehen. Doch ich bleibe, in der Hoffnung, dass du mich jetzt nicht wieder zur Seite schiebst.

Wieder sage ich dir, dass ich dringend mit dir reden muss. Du siehst mich an und ich höre dein leises seufzen. Gerade als du was sagen willst unterbreche ich dich. Ich sage dir, dass ich weiß dass du keine Zeit hast, und es eine Scheiß Idee von mir war es noch mal zu versuchen.

Sauer drehe ich mich um und knalle meine Zimmertür so laut hinter mir zu, dass das Bild an meiner Wand auf den Boden fällt. Der Rahmen bricht und die Scheibe verteilt sich in ihren Einzelteilen auf meinem Boden.

_Du kannst doch nichts dafür das du mich nicht lieben kannst  
bitte hau nicht ab, das ist meine größte angst  
ich will nicht viel von dir nur das du mir alles gibst  
ich will das du mich liebst_

Kleine scheue Schritte mache ich auf das Bild am Boden zu. Es war immer in meiner nähe und doch habe ich es schon lange nicht mehr betrachtet. Langsam bücke ich mich um es aufzuheben. Wie jung war ich damals auf diesem Bild noch und wie jung warst du noch. Dort warst du ein großer Bruder für mich, einige Zeit später ein guter Freund, aber das reicht mir nicht mehr.

Meine Beine geben nach, Tränen die ich kämpfend in mir gehalten habe, fließen nun endlich ungehindert über meine Wangen. Ich lasse mich auf den Boden sinken, blicke immer noch starr und traurig auf dieses Bild. Warum hast du mich geküsst? Ohne diesen Kuss hätte ich ertragen, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst, aber jetzt will ich wissen was du fühlst.

_Ich will das du mich liebst und dass du mir dein leben gibst,  
ob du willst oder nicht ich will nur dich  
Ich will das du mich liebst und dass du mir dein leben  
gibst  
ob du willst oder nicht ich will nur dich_

"Verdammt Masa ich liebe dich…", flüstere ich leise dem Bild entgegen und lass es wieder auf den Boden fallen. Erst jetzt nehme ich wahr, dass jemand hinter mir steht. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und blicke in jene Augen, die für meinen Schmerz verantwortlich sind. Du lächelst mich an, dein Gleichgültiger Blick ist verschwunden. Warum lächelst du auf einmal? Findest du es Amüsant mich so zu sehen? Nein, dein lächeln ist nicht spöttisch.

Du reichst mir eine Hand und zögerlich lege ich die meine in deine. Mit einem Ruck stehe ich auf den Beinen, nahe vor dir. So nahe, dass deine Körperwärme mich wohlig umhüllt, dass ich deinen Duft wahrnehmen kann, einen Duft den ich liebe. Ich habe Angst dich anzusehen und doch hebe ich meinen Kopf. Noch immer lächelst du! Sag mir doch endlich was in dir vor geht, hilf mir dich zu verstehen.

Kein Wort kommt über deine Lippen. Ich spüre wie deine Hand von meiner Hüfte langsam meinen Nacken entgegen streicht. Deine andere Hand legst du an meine Wange und ich schmiege mich dagegen. Ich fühle mich auf einmal so wohl, so benommen.

"Verzeih mein Verhalten", sagst du leise und bevor ich noch einen Ton erwidern kann, spüre ich deine warmen weichen Lippen auf den Meinen. Meine Beine werden schwach, doch du hältst mich fest in deinen Armen.

Dieser Kuss sagt mir mehr als es deine Worte tun könnten. Mein Herz springt vor Freude, denn nun weiß ich, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen nicht alleine bin. Wir werden einen Weg finden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Aber im Moment lohnt sich kein Gedanke darüber, für mich zählt nur das Jetzt!!!

ENDE


End file.
